This Is A Dark World We Live In
by DamphiricAngel2014
Summary: One small moment of bravery led to a twist of Fate. That's all it took to change Katniss Everdeen's view of Peeta Mellark.


**Hi everyone! This is just a little idea I had that popped into my head when I had no internet. I'd really appreciate if everyone left a review with their thoughts!**

**~DA2014**

* * *

This Is A Dark World We Live In

Chapter 1

Katniss could not have predicted the twist Fate had thrown her way. At the age of 11, her father had died in a horrific mine explosion. Her mother had spiraled into a dark depression, and Katniss had no idea how to provide for her family, because it was now up to her. Then, that fateful day happened.

She had been digging in the dumpster behind the bakery, after failing to sell some of Prim's old baby clothes, looking for any scraps she might possibly be able to find. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to find any, and just as she was climbing out, Mrs. Mellark had come storming out the back door, chasing after her with a broom like she was some kind of rabid animal. Taking the sack of old baby clothes, Katniss ran until her fickle body could run no farther. Collapsing against the base of an apple tree in the rain, Katniss watched as the youngest Mellark boy was thrown out the door and onto the front porch of the bakery. In his hands, he held to loaves of bread. Two loaves of _burnt_ bread. Of course, Mrs. Mellark smacked the boy upside his head a few times, screaming profanities and exclaiming how useless the boy was, before abruptly turning and returning to the inside of the building.

She had listened as Mrs. Mellark had instructed the boy to feed the burnt bread to the pigs, but Katniss watched as the boy looked at her and back inside the window before turning back and running out to her.

"Take this and run home. Go."

His voice was soft and quiet, but he spoke with a hidden urgency.

"Thank you."

It was the only response Katniss could get in before he turned and ran back inside, and she dashed off to her home.

Bursting in the door, Katniss called for Prim to get to the table, before taking the bread knife and cutting a few slices for each member of the Everdeen women. Prim gasped, wondering how Katniss had been able to get the bread, and after being told that it didn't matter, Prim gobbled the bread up.

The next morning, Katniss fed each of them a small slice with just a smidgen of goat cheese that had been made from Lady's milk. Once fed, she helped Prim get her things, and the two girls departed for school. After dropping Prim off at the lower campus, Katniss turned and went to the upper campus. It was there that she saw him. He was standing at the gate, holding a single dandelion in his hand. The bright yellow bloom rivaled the color of his hair, which rivaled the shade of sunlight filtering through the tree he was leaning against.

In that moment, he looked up and caught her eyes. His eyes were the color of the sky above, of the water that ran in the stream feeding the lake in the woods that her father once took her to. He pushed off of the tree and walked towards her, before offering the dandelion to her.

"For you." He said in a small voice, as if he was shy and uncertain of what his actions would cause. Katniss noticed as his cheeks took on a subtle pink tint.

"Thank you." Katniss said greatfully, as she accepted the flower. "And thank you for the bread yesterday." Her cheeks then took on the same tint of pink, she was sure, because she could feel the heat rising.

"Don't mention it." Then he turned and walked away from her.

Staring down at the little blossom in her hand, a thought came to Katniss.

_The woods!_

Her father had illegally hunted, fished, and gathered for many years, on the one day he was free from the confines of the mines, and had been able to provide somewhat for his family with seemingly little trouble.

Thinking of her father, Katniss could faintly recall the taste of squirrel meat, or even fish, and berries. Of course, the memories were bittersweet, because her father was no longer there to provide for them, and the responsibility had fallen onto her own small, frail shoulders. But, Katniss would do whatever it took to keep Prim fed, and if that meant risking being whipped, then so be it.

Then, the bell rand, breaking Katniss from her memories and signalling the start of classes, so she took off to her first class of the day. Walking in the door, she was surprised to see him sitting in the desk that was right next to hers. Quietly, she made her way to her seat and began her day. As it progressed, Katniss found herself shocked to find that she shared all of her classes with the boy.

After school, before he would return to the bakery to work, she cornered him by the same tree where he had given her the dandelion that morning.

"What's your name?" She asked him, before he could get any further.

"Peeta. My name is Peeta." He said, keeping his head turned to the right.

"Well, Peeta, I wanted to thank you again. You have no idea how much your actions meant." She said, watching him closely, with her quicksilver eyes slightly narrowed.

Slowly, gently, and without conscious thought, Katniss reached up and stroked the right side of his face. She watched as he flinched slightly when her hand touched the corner of his eye and his cheek. Sliding her hand down to his chin, she lightly turned his head so she could see how badly he had been beaten. It was no secret around the District that Mrs. Mellark beat her boys, which is why it was no surprise to Katniss when she saw a deep purple bruise decorating his face.

"Was this because of yesterday?" She asked quietly.

Choosing not to speak, Peeta nodded ever so subtly.

Leaning up on her toes, Katniss pressed a feather light kiss to the bruise, before turning and walking away. She had to go pick Prim up from the lower campus and get out to the woods. The sooner she started, the better she would be in the future. Feeling as if she was being stared at, and not being able to resist one last look, Katniss turned and glanced over her shoulder.

And there Peeta stood, mouth gaping open in a small smile, staring after her.

As Katniss turned back to look where she was going, she couldn't help the smile that graced her own lips.

* * *

**Drop a review on your way out! :)**


End file.
